


[podfic] My Unicycle Has One Wheel

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Alternate Universe - The Wiggles, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brock Boeser's himbo aesthetic, Cover Art Welcome, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, The thirst is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: It’s not an obsession, no matter what Troy loudly and regularly insinuates. It’s just...an interest. A hobby.Some guys play videogames, some guys read literature, some guys bang a new girl every day.Brock likes to do unnervingly in-depth research into the identity of a member of a children’s musical group while also searching for images of him that show off his best angles, i.e., the ones with all the curves.Or, the story of how Brock Boeser, top forward for the Vancouver Canucks, develops an unfortunate thirst for the mysterious new unicycle-riding Blue Wiggle, Pete.01:35:47 :: Written byMcSpot.
Relationships: Brock Boeser/Elias Pettersson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	[podfic] My Unicycle Has One Wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Unicycle Has One Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329655) by [McSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSpot/pseuds/McSpot). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfmyunicyclehasonewheel):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rPGtfdKH8x-QvGlHLgYxafLMtO0_dPl3):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to McSpot for giving me permission to record this work!

**Content notes:**  
I can’t remember any right now, but please let me know if I forgot something.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
